Talk:Whitz Wolf
Sword Wolf Do we want a detailed section more like the Crimson Horn bit in the Red Horn article, and what about an image? I swear there was one before, but when I went to edit there wasn't. Pointytilly 21:32, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :red horn/crimson horn here in the whitz wolf section? its been moved to the red horn section since 2 people here have been bugging me that the crimson horn is just a red horn variant.--Hollow ichigo 01:16, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::I meant how the Crimson Horn's section on the Red Horn page (before it was split) had full stats—should the Sword Wolf have that? And imo the Crimson is as much a separate Zoid as the Dark Horn, so if that has its own page, it makes sense the Crimson Horn does... Pointytilly 01:54, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :::thought of it that way too. therefore i placed it back... --Hollow ichigo 01:57, October 16, 2009 (UTC) well thats the point the Crimson Horn is a differant Zoids than the Hed Horn unlike the Sord wolf and Whitz Wiof so i think that we should readd Crimson Horn to it's own page and since most ppl rather have a seperate page for Sword wolf we should keep it that way--Silverblade1 21:39, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :the most people that your talking about are just two people that i know of... and they're the ones who keep editing the whitz wolf variant --Hollow ichigo 01:16, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't have a strong opinion either way, I just want whatever page/section it gets to have good info in the end. Pointytilly 01:54, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :::mine is fixed with the sword wolf. --Hollow ichigo 01:57, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I only had 1 person in mind but two is good as well--Silverblade1 02:32, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :well, your one of 'em.--Hollow ichigo 04:07, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Deleted Sword Wolf Data As per request, I'm retrieving deleted data. The pre-deletion page can be seen below. Sylvanelite 08:52, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- ---- :This article is about the Genesis-Line Zoid, for the similiarly-modelled but otherwise separate Zoid, see Whitz Wolf. The '''Sword Wolf' is a Wolf-type Zoid, one of over 200 mechanical lifeforms depicted by TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. It is unique to the Zoids: Genesis timeline(s). Overview The Sword Wolf is a Wolf-type Zoid named for the two large blades mounted to its back. It uses these swords to skewer or slash at its victims. It has a great degree of manoeuvrability, and also sports several guns, making it a highly versatile Zoid that, while specialising in close-range combat, is capable at a range as well. In the Genesis anime, the Sword Wolf was an incredibly potent Zoid, as its Metal-Zi swords rendered it effective against the otherwise nigh-invulnerable armour of Digald's Bio Zoids. Battle Story appearances In the Zoids Genesis battle story, the Sword Wolf is a Zoid coming from the Ancient Era that predates the Age of Technology. There is no indication if it is a unique Zoid or not. Media appearances Anime The Sword Wolf is unique to the Zoids: Genesis anime, and is piloted by a man named Ra Kan, who is the leader of the Digald (and later, Jiin) Suppression Army. Both of its swords are made from a rare material called Metal-Zi, which is the only substance capable of slicing through a Bio-Zoid's Hell Armour. Initially, Ra-Kan was the leader of a great nation, and was respected as a powerful lord. However, his country was eventually attacked by Digald, with their newly-developed Bio Zoids. These Zoids proved incredibly difficult to destroy, and while he may have been able to defeat them had he engaged them in a full-blown war, Ra-Kan knew that any such engagement would be devestating to the people of his country. Thus, fled the country with his niece, Rei Mii, in their Sword Wolf and Lanstag respectively. This proved to be a horrendous decision, as his downfall made Digald confident in their ability to intimidate the rest of Zi, and triggered their spate of invasions and attempted world-domination. This all happened before the series, which begins with Ruuji and his Murasame Liger in Mirodo Village. While Ruuji is able to combat the Bio Zoids thanks to his Zoid's large blade, it is the appearance of Ra Kan and Rei Mii that drives them off in earnest. When Ruuji follows Ra Kan, and eventually they build up a sizeable anti-Digald army. Ra Kan eventually reveals his past to Ruuji, but declines the command of the forces, and places Ruuji, and his iconic Liger in charge instead. The Sword Wolf would prove to be an invaluable asset to the army, as Ra Kan is able to use it to not only combat effectively against Bio Raptors, but also commander units, like Geoge's Bio Tricera. It is against this unit that the Sword Wolf is perhaps most noteworthy, as it, despite taking significant damage in the process, is able to destroy the Bio Tricera even when it has its (effectively) impenetrable barrier deployed. This appears to be a short-lived victory, as while he gets inside the barrier and kills George, he is, in turn, engulfed by the blast from the Bio Tyranno's Bio Particle Cannon. Ironically, the barrier of the dying Bio Tricera protects him, and he is able to take his damaged Zoid to a mechanic and repair it. With everyone thinking him dead, Ra Kan is able to launch a surprise attack on the Bio Tyranno, and chops off its rib scythes, allowing Ruuji to defeat it in the series' finale. Midway through the series, it is upgraded by Ron to sport the Bio Crusher equipment, notable for sporting a much larger sword. Trading Cards The Sword wolf was released as part of the Zoids Scramble line. Video Games The Sword Wolf appeared in Super Robot Wars K, filling the same role that it did in the anime. Along with variants of the attacks seen in the anime, the Sword Wolf also has the ability to order a squad of Lanstags to preform an attack on its behalf (this is only relevant in terms of animation, and does not effect the battle mechanics, such as damage taken, in any way). Models New Japanese Release *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. The model is very similar to the Whitz Wolf, but is considered a different Zoid, being given a new name and designation upon its release in early 2005. The Whitz Wolf was recoloured in salmon, two shades of dark grey, pink, and silver-grey, with an orange canopy. The Sword Wolf's swords (and canpoy cover) came on two frames not found on the original Whitz Wolf model. An upgrade kit was available for the Sword Wolf; known as the Bio-Crusher, the kit consisted of a single large blade and shield that replaced one of the regular blades. A limited edition version of the Sword Wolf was planned, but never produced. This version would have been recolored, and included a four-inch Ra Kan figure and a Bio-Crusher upgrade. Image:Swolf.jpg|''GZ'' Sword Wolf Category:Wolf-Type Zoids Category:Zoids Genesis Sword Wolf Information recopy Sylvan, since I will be unavaliable agian for another week, could you readd this info into the whitz wolf article in its repective places? dont do it Crimson horn style though. i dont know if that should have its own page or not.--Leon35 11:46, July 11, 2010 (UTC)